Two Helping Hands
by flamingmarsh
Summary: -G1- Swoop and Sludge helped an injured Gears much to his surprise. -not slash-


**This story has been sitting on my disk forever it seems like so I decided to finish this. ****If you have read the beginning of this story somewhere, then it's from me. The beginning is from my Daily Lives of the Cybertronians, a random pairing generator oneshots story. I thought I finish the rest of it though i revised some of it. Sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time. Hopefully, you guys will like it. :)**

**Beta read by: Litahatchee  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own transformers. Never have, never will.  
**

* * *

Sitting at the edge of a ruined building, Gears refrained from moaning or yelling out loud in pain. He was still out on the battlefield but somewhere safer from the vicious battle that was still raging. He did not want a Decepticon to find him. He was unarmed and he knew if he didn't get help soon, he wouldn't make it. His chassis had a huge hole, revealing his spark casing. There were a few large gashes on his left leg, his right leg was missing below the knee. To top if all off, his pain receptors were working all too well.

"Frag Soundwave for jamming the communications lines," Gears muttered grumpily.

Suddenly, the air above him sizzled and popped, making Gears stiffen. Looking up, Gears saw the form of Skywarp smirking down upon him.

"Hello, minibot. It looks like you're all alone."

"If your going to kill me, then go ahead and do it," Gears said, weakly.

Skywarp pouted. "Where's the fun in that? What if I want to... play with you first?"

"I won't let you."

Skywarp laughed before smirking evilly. "You're not in any position to move."

With that, Skywarp pointed his gun that lay on his forearm down at Gears's chassis. As he did so, Gears off-lined his optics knowing what was soon to come. He did not want Skywarp to be the last bot he saw before he was deactivated.

Then, all of a sudden, Gears heard a loud roar. Hoping someone was coming to rescue him, Gears on-lined his optics in time to see Skywarp flying backwards from being hit by a powerful blow from Sludge's tail. After landing on the ground with a clang, Skywarp quickly arose with a growl. Lifting his arm up to shoot, another loud cry was heard; this time coming from the air. Seeing a blast coming from Swoops missile launcher under his right wing, Skywarp jumped out of the way and into the air to activate his teleportation. The odds were against him now and with a pop he was gone. Swoop landed on the ground to transform, Sludge following with a transformation on his own. Gears mouth was agape as Swoop hurried over to him.

The Dinobots rescuing him? The ones he disliked so much? Why, out of all the Autobots, did it have to be _them_? Big, bumbling brutes; they were stupid. They didn't care about anything, nor did they seem to care about anyone picking on them.

"Ge-Gears!"

Hearing his name being called, Gears broke out of his thoughts to see Swoop squatting in front of him, looking at him in concern. A Dinobot being concern for him? Impossible...

"What?" Gears grouched.

"You Gears alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?"

"Me Swoop will try to fix you."

"What? No! I'll wait for Ratchet. I don't want your hands on me!"

"Scans show you can't wait. Don't worry. Ratchet has been training me."

Gears didn't want Swoop to work on him but he didn't want to be in pain anymore either. He really didn't have a choice.

"Go ahead."

Swoop smiled and went to work on him. Meanwhile, Sludge was standing a few feet away on the lookout for trouble.

"So how did you -"

Before he could finish his sentence, Gears let out a yelp. Shuddering from the pain, he gave Swoop a glare. Whatever he did, it had hurt.

"You idiot! I thought you were suppose to be helping me!"

"Me Swoop sorry."

"Quit complaining. You Gears lucky we save you," Sludge spoke up.

Gears grunted in discomfort, but let Swoop continue.

"How did you find me?"

"We got separated from the others and Sludge see Skywarp appear not too far away. We decide to see what he was up to."

Gears said nothing and Swoop continued patching him up the best he could. It wasn't long before Swoop was finished.

"Me Swoop finished for now. Your internal repairs will do the rest till we get you to Ratchet. I fixed your pain dampeners too, so you shouldn't feel pain. You Gears feel like traveling?"

Gears looked down at himself. Swoop had fixed the gashes on his left leg, stopped the bleeding on his chassis and reconnected wires, while he had done little to nothing on his right leg. 'At least he's good for something,' Gears thought.

"Why can't we sit back and wait for help to arrive?"

"It not safe. We on the battlefield and a Decepticon could find us."

At that, Sludge transformed back into his alt mode and walked over to them as Swoop gently picked up Gears around the waist.

"Hey, put me down, Dino rejects," Gears yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Not saying anything, Swoop sat Gears on Sludge's back and hopped on himself. Sludge started walking.

"We carry you back to behind lines where Ratchet is," Swoop stated.

"Why aren't you flying?"

"Me Swoop keep a watch on you, make sure you're doing alright."

Gears could not get over how the Dinobots were helping him. Why were they being nice to him? He had been more than a jerk to them. After a while of silence, he voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Why are you helping me? I haven't exactly been nice towards you and your brothers."

"You comrade. Ratchet and Wheeljack tell us to be nice and helpful towards others even though no one might not like it."

Gears fell quiet at that, knowing Swoop was right. The walk became silent once again, and every few breems, Swoop would scan Gears to see how he was holding up. Explosions, yells, gunfire, and screams could be heard as they traversed the battlefield.

"I can't believe I haven't seen any Autobots," Gears said.

"Be thankful," Sludge chimed in. "Decepticons would see us then."

Gears could not be quiet. "Can't you walk any faster!"

"You Gears need to stop talking," Sludge murmured. "Save strength.

Gears had a retort to say but quickly changed his mind. He was getting weaker. His energy levels were down. He doubted Swoop or Sludge had any energon on them.

Hope started to swell in him when, unexpectedly, the static in the comm. links was gone and they all could hear a burst of communication from the others. That meant someone had finally found Soundwave. Swoop started talking into the comm. links. Not able to get a hold of Ratchet, Swoop settled for Prowl.

"I'm afraid we can't send anyone to your position. Both of our factions have each other pinned down. What little we can move have been getting our wounded moved behind the lines to Ratchet. You three are just going to have be on your own for now."

'Great stuck with them more,' Gears thought glumly.

To think it all started with the Decepticons raiding a power plant for oil. Lost in his glumly thoughts, Gears felt rumbling vibrating under him. He frowned, wondering where it was coming from, until he heard Swoop chastising Sludge.

"What's the matter with Dino aft here?"

Choosing to ignore what Gears said, Swoop answered, "Sludge wants to fight."

"Let him!"

"Not good idea. If Sludge leaves, me would have to carry you in my talons. Maybe seeker flies by, sees me and wants to shoot at me. If he did, I would drop you. Us two better to protect you."

'Huh, they are smart. So why do they act dumb?' Gears wondered to himself.

"Aren't you worried about your brothers?" Gears said out loud.

"Grimlock, Snarl and Slag fine. They can take care of themselves."

They trudged on, Swoop glancing around every now and then to make sure they hadn't been spotted by any Decepticons. Gears had fallen into a stupor and didn't realize Sludge was almost behind the Autobot line until he felt something gently shaking him.

"Huh?"

Swoop pointed in front of him. Gears looked up to see wounded laid out on the ground and Ratchet attending them. A few uninjured Autobots were in shock, watching them. Gears let a smile grace his faceplates. He was finally safe. He realized he wouldn't be here if it weren't for Swoop and Sludge.

"Thanks for everything," Gears stated softly, so only the Dinobots could hear.

Swoop nodded at Gears as Powerglide and Warpath helped their fellow minibot down.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review please.**


End file.
